


Things Are Different in Texas

by VairiaDracule



Category: Achievement Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VairiaDracule/pseuds/VairiaDracule
Summary: Nikki moves to Austin to go to her dream school, Not knowing what adventure lay ahead.





	1. The first day of Class

You jolt up in your bed. The sound of thunder off in the distance. "It was just a nightmare." You push the covers off and get out of bed. Walking to the bathroom to throw water on your face. You walk out into the kitchen to grab a cup and pour some water into the glass and head back to your room.

You wake up a few hours later to your radio blaring. "Ugh, I hate 8 am classes." You roll out of bed and head into the shower. After getting dressed you head out to your bike, putting on your helmet and you're off.

You lock up your bike and walk into the dining hall grabbing a breakfast burrito and heading off to your classroom. You take a seat and take off your helmet and place it on the table in front of you.

"Cool helmet, what kind of bike do you have?" A slightly deep voice asked behind you. You turn around to see who asked, he was tall with pale skin and eyes so blue they were almost transparent.

"It's nothing special, it's just a Suzuki. My parents told me I'd get a Harley after I graduated and can show I can take care of a motorcycle." The dirty blonde guy takes a step towards you. "Cool! I've haven't seen you around here, are you a freshman?" You shake your head. "Nope I'm a senior, I just moved here from New York. I wanted to transfer to my first choice so I did. My parents weren't to happy but meh." He sat down on the table next to you. "What's your major?" You look at him. "Graphic design and minor in Italian. If game design doesn't work I can always be a Italian teacher!" You and the guy laugh.

"I'm Ryan what's you're name?" Ryan extends his hand. "I'm Nikki, it's nice to meet you!" You shake his hand, the professor walks in and clears her throat. "Sorry guys I have a cold. So today is going to be relaxing." You open your notebook and take out a pen. "So my name is professor Melgar, this class will test your skills and whatever. Just take today to get to know your syllabus and books. I'm going to sleep." Your professor sits and lays her head down.

"So why Italian?" You look at Ryan who sat down in the seat next to you. "Because I think it's a lovely language, plus I am Italian and I'm going to Italy in the summer." Ryan nods his head. "Hey Ryan!" You turn to look at a tall awkward looking Brit who is running towards you two. "Hey Gavin. I didn't know you were in this class." Ryan gives Gavin a look of annoyance. "Geoff told me it would be best to take this class." Ryan rolls his eyes. "Okay, or maybe he told you to do it because he knew I was taking this class." Ryan leans back in his seat and Gavin notices you and waves like an idiot. "Hello love, I'm Gavin free! What's your name?" You look down at your notebook and start doodling. "Nikki." You sit there doodling while the two guys talk.

"It's time for y'all to leave now." The professor groans. You pack up your bag and put your helmet on. "So Nikki where you off to now?" Ryan turns to you. "Home, this is my only glass for today." Ryan smirks. "Same here, did you want to do something?" You sling your bag over your back. "Sure, I guess. But I hope you have a car and can keep up." You walk past him and you leave. Ryan and Gavin follow behind you. "I'm parked in the front by the dining hall." You turn to look at Ryan "I'm parked by the math building." You turn around and put your other arm through the strap. "Cool, I'll drive over to you." You open the door and walk to your bike. You tighten your bag and zip up your jacket. Trying to give them time.

After about ten minutes you hop on your bike and zoom off to the math building. You see Ryan and Gavin waiting by a black 2004 mustang.   
"Is that Nikki?" Gavin looks at you astonished. You lift up the plastic eye shield. "Yeah, shocked?" Gavin nods his head. "So we'll just follow you?" Ryan says leaning on his car. "I thought it would just be you coming over, but yeah." Ryan walks over to the driver side and Gavin gets in the passenger side. You circle the car once and zoom off, weaving in and out of traffic, pulling off to the side when you notice they fell far behind.


	2. Something Beautiful This May Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another Installment

You get back to your house and you put your helmet and bag on your counter.

"Nice little place you've got here." Gavin said as he walked through your apartment. "Thanks." "It's a lot of black." Ryan sits on the futon. "Yeah, it's my favorite color." You open the fridge door. "So what do you guys wanna do?" Gavin sits on the bar stool. "I'm hungry can we order a pizza? I'll pay!" You shrug. "Sure" Gavin gets his phone out to order. You write down the address for Gavin to give the person. "What do you like to do for fun?" You sit next to Ryan. "Oh draw, read, watch movies." You look at Ryan. "You?" Ryan leans back. "I play videogames with the guys and we make YouTube videos." You nod. "Cool." 

After a while you get a buzz that the pizza guy is there. Gavin goes a runs down to get the pizza.

"So he seems annoying why do you hang out with him?" You pull out three controllers and start up your Xbox.

"He's friends with the rest of the group so I just am I guess, but he grows on you. He's honestly not that bad." You throw a controller to both sides of Ryan then hand him one.

You hear a knock on the door and you let Gavin in. "What game do you want to play?" You look at the boys. "Uh I don't know." Gavin looks at Ryan. "I have a wii and gamecube in case you'd like to play smash bros or something." Ryan looks at you. "That sounds pretty fun." You give a faint smile. You switch out the controllers and open the double door linen closet, placing the controllers down on a shelf and picking up three wii remotes from the charging base.

"Holy crap Nikki you've got everything!" Gavin runs over to look at your gaming closet. "Yeah I play a little." Ryan stands up. "A little? From the looks of it you play more than we do." You shrug and start up the will and toss the remotes on the futon. You walk into the kitchen and get three glasses and put some ice in them, walking over and setting them down on the table.

You open the mini fridge that's next to your side of the futon. "What will you have?" You look at Ryan. "Whatcha got?" You look in the fridge. "Diet and regular Coke, monster, Mountain Dew and a few beers my friend left behind." You look back at Ryan. "Diet Coke please!" You take two out and hand one to Ryan. "Gavin?" Gavin turns to you. "A beer please!" Gavin sits next to Ryan on the futon, while you are sitting on the other side of Ryan. You play super smash bros, you picking Link from the legend of Zelda, Ryan picks Bowser and Gavin chooses Yoshi.

You and Ryan team up and kick the shit out of Gavin. Then battle each other, after a long stressful two minutes you kick Ryan off the edge of the stage and win. Then you hear a phone go off, Gavin reaches down to grab his phone. "oh hey Meg, what's up?" gavin gets up and walks towards the door.

"So should I go and lock the door?" Ryan joked. "That would be nice actually, but that's also too rude." You get up and go into your room. "I'll be right back." you close the door and change into a pair of black pajama shorts and a giant black sweater with white cat heads, you walk back out to see Gavin grabbing his bag. "My girlfriend Meg is coming to get me, she wanted to have a double date with Lindsey and Michael." Gavin walked to the door again and waved bye with a goofy smile.

"So what now?" you sit on the chair that's next to the futon and look at Ryan. "We could play more, or if you're bored now I could go." Ryan said putting the wii remote down. "No, it's okay I'd like for you to stay, if you want to." Ryan smirked slightly, you slightly smiling. "So professor Melgar said we need partners for the year. Did you want to be partners?" Ryan looks at you. "Yeah, so I guess we should exchange numbers, huh?" You pull out your phone and toss it to him and he does the same.

You put in all the information you could, birthday, email, everything. Asking Ryan to do the same. "So what other teachers do you have?" You take your phone back and go to the notes section. "I have Advanced studio arts with Melgar, A theater class with Dracule, and graphics with Haynes." You turn to Ryan. "What about you?" He smiles. "Well I have them too. Dracule only has one class this whole semester and I know Haynes is Tuesdays and Thursdays one at 2 and then again at 5." He moves over closer to you without leaving the futon. "Well, I'm Tuesday's at 5. What about you?" You stare at Ryan as he smiles. "I guess I'm in all your classes then." You smile back slightly. 

"So what to do now..." Ryan leans back into the futon. "Maybe Mario Kart?" You get up and move next to him on the futon grabbing your controller. "Sure, that could be fun." You look up at him. "I also have Mario Party." You get up and walk over to the game closet. "Mario kart!" Ryan exclaims from the Futon. You laugh and get the game ready. Starting it up you sit back down next to Ryan. 

Not knowing that this moment was the start of something beautiful.


	3. A Lady's Choice and A Gentleman's Agreement

After playing videogames for 10 hours, not realizing how much time had passed, and how much pizza you ate. You finally look down at your phone and see that it was 8:39pm. "HOLY SHIT MAN! It's getting to be pretty late it's already 8:40!" You look at Ryan. "So? You're kicking me out?" You shake your head. "No I just figured your girlfriend would get worried about you, since you've been out all day." Ryan chuckles. "I have a girlfriend? How come I'm just now finding out about her?" You look at Ryan shocked. "I just assumed." Ryan smirks and raises an eyebrow. "Nope, I'm single." You awkwardly nod. "Good to know?" you both laugh.

"So I guess, I should be going. Since you seem bored of me now." You smack him playfully. "I never said that! You are welcomed to stay!" Ryan puts down the controller and leans back against the futon. "Okay, but how about something other than video games." You nod and turn off the game switching over to your XBox."I have netflix or we could watch your videos on youtube!" Ryan laughs. "Sure I guess. they aren't really that interesting." You stand up, handing Ryan the controller and stretch a little and go into the kitchen to get you a glass of water. "I'm sure it would be!" Ryan goes to youtube and types in the channel name Let's play. "So we make a few different videos, we have minecraft, GTA, and like family game shows." You plop down next to Ryan. "Minecraft sounds good." You two look through the videos and you both stop at 'Let's Play Minecraft #60'. "How about this one?" Ryan shrugs and you both watch. 

"Look you don't understand, EDGAR IS THE ONE IN THE HOLE" Ryan voice echos in the apartment. You look over at Ryan who is blushing and sinking into the futon. "I forgot that this was THIS episode." You burst out laughing. "YOU'RE MAD KING RYAN?!" Ryan looks at you as you jump up and rush to your room just to rush back out with a hand made shirt that says 'ALL HAIL THE MAD KING!'

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU!!!" Ryan chuckles. "So you've watched the videos I presume." You jump over to him and smile. " Yes!" You both laugh, you sit back down. "I can't believe I didn't recognize the account name. I'm an idiot." Ryan chuckles a little more. "You're adorable." 

 

You both sit in silence, not awkwardly but enjoying each other company. "It really is getting late." Ryan broke the silence. "Did you want to go?" You look over at him. "I guess I better." You nodded. "Since we both have theatre tomorrow, did you just wanna stay?" Ryan grins. "But where shall I sleep? Better question what should I wear tomorrow? I could just come back tomorrow before school." You grin evilly. "Or we could have some fun and make Gavin think we did something naughty." You giggle sinisterly. Ryan's face has a shocked expression on it. "You are more evil than the mad king. I like it." Ryan gets up with excitement. "But still where will I sleep?" You look over at a door. "The guest room." Ryan looks in the same direction as you. "Oh cool." Ryan sits back down. "sooooooo I really wanna play DDR, you game?" Ryan smiles. "Sure why not." You jump up and set up the game, then walking over to the mini fridge and open a bottle of Flying Dog. You select the song " bubble bee" Expert mode. 

"So you play this a lot?" Ryan walks over stepping on to his mat. "You could say that." You play through the song with nothing but perfects while ryan is getting slightly less than.

you play for a few more hours until ryan lays on the floor waving a napkin like a white flag. "I'm done Nikki, I hope your guest room has a shower." You laugh and sit next to him. "It does, my old roommate left a pair of his pajamas behind, you could wash your clothes. 

You show ryan around your apartment. He would soon learn your apartment better than even you, in all due time.

The next morning you wake up forgetting Ryan was there. You walk out into the living room area wearing nothing but a shirt that's two sizes too big. "Nice pajamas." The extra low voice spooked you. "SHIT RYAN. I forgot you were here." Ryan came up behind you. "Yeah? Is that why you didn't put on pants?" He walks past you and opened the fridge door. "No food huh? I guess I could run out and get us some breakfast." You slowly back up into your room. "Give me like 15 minutes." You quickly take a shower, brush your teeth and hair and picking out your outfit for the day, black skinny jeans with a plum sweater with black stitches in it, paired with your black suede boots. 

"Okay Ryan, so where were you thinking of going for breakfast?" You walk into the living room and notice Ryan is flushed and looking at his phone. "What's wrong?" Ryan looks up at you, you read the message from Geoff.

So I heard you met a girl yesterday Ryan. Gavin felt like the third wheel so he left with meg and told me you guys hooked up. Dude that's awesome you're getting back out there!!!! Hope you used protection ;)

"My friends are assholes." You take ryans phone. "Sorry Geoff but Ryan is too busy at the moment." 

You hand the phone back to Ryan and his eyes widen. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" You sit next to him and giggle. "You moron this is what we planned, isn't it?" Ryan glares at you. "Let's go eat." 

You both leave and go to mcdonalds for breakfast, then head to class. This guy with tattoos all over his arms comes up to you. "Sup Ryan." He looks at you then over at Gavin. "This her?" Gavin nods. "She's pretty cute Ryan, you did good." Ryan puts his arm around you and you feel your face grow red. "Yeah I did, and she can kick your asses in any game. Also can you fucking lay off it." Gavin and Geoff back up. "Okay ryan, we're sorry. We're going to class now, the computer class won't teach itself." You look at Geoff confused. "Teach? You're a teacher?" Geoff nods. "Hello my name is Geoff Ramsey, nice to meet you. Computer teacher by day and nerd gamer by night." You smile. "YOU'RE ONE OF THE GUYS THAT MAKES VIDEOS WITH RYAN!!!!" Geoff smiles and nods. "We'll see you around i guess." You nod and jump up and down. 

Ryan turns you in the direction of your theatre class. "We have class too." You snap out of it and walk with Ryan, who still has his arm around you.


	4. A History Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty much downhill from here

"HURRY UP AND SIT THE FUCK DOWN!" You and Ryan hear as you enter your class 20 minutes early. You both look at the source of the yelling, You see a beautiful lady with black hair, and a beautiful black and purple victorian dress on stage. She seems to be yelling at a guy on the stage. The red curly haired guy quickly sits down. 

"Oh hey Michael!" Ryan said pulling his arm away from you, "HEY RYAN!" you walk to the front row and sit down getting your book for class out. "Who's the chick?" you heard michael ask. "Oh that's Nikki, you haven't heard?" "Is she like the new school slut?" Michael giggles but soon yelps. "OW DUDE YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PUNCH ME!" Ryan walks away from Michael and sits next to you. "That's the rage quit guy, he's a nice guy but likes to play mean." 

"good morning class, I am your professor. I know some of you from last semester. Not my fault you failed, better not see you next semester in this level. I suck with names so I'll give you all nicknames. I need to go change so I'll have one of my returning students give you a run down. Rage Quit your turn."

Michael gets up and stands on the stage. "So in this class we will be doing whatever plays the professor feels like. We go over different kinds of plays and musicals. She has you write scripts and pick people to play them out. She grades honestly and for the most part fairly. She can be a giant asshole but it's only because the advance theater professor is a giant dickwadd. That's about it." the professor comes back out wearing black skinny jeans and a legend of zelda hoodie that looks like it's in the style of assassin creed. "Thanks Rage Quit. So i need you to pick teams of four, Try to make it two girls and two guys." 

You look at Ryan and he looks over at Michael who is staring back at him. "Michael and Lindsay okay?" You nod and they head over to you, you see this pretty red haired girl holding Michael's hand. "Hi I'm Lindsay!" She goes to shake your hand. "I heard you're Ryan's special someone" She winks at you and your face turns pink. "Anyways" The professor breaks the silence. "That's basically all i wanted to cover today, I got shit to do with the animation professor. So you can either stay here and waste your time or go home and sleep." Michael looks up. "what you doing with animation professor got a hot date?" You and the rest of the class laugh slightly. The Professor just lares down at michael. "Why do you care. Go home Michael." 

"Dude i think she's still pissed." Ryan glances up at Michael. "Yeah I mean what you did was really harsh." Lindsay followed. Michael looks at both of them. "It just couldn't go on any longer. It's not like it didn't hurt me too." He looks at lindsay and holds her against him. You look at them confused. "Whats going on?" Ryan looks at you and forces a smile. "Oh it's nothing, we just know her personally." "LINDSAY" The professor calls out, Lindsay looks up and heads over to the professor. You watch them head into the office. "She'll be fine... It really was for the best." Ryan looks at Michael, Ryan stands up and whispers into Michael's ear, you couldn't understand. "Yeah... I do.." Michael backed away with regret in his eyes. 

After an hour Lindsay comes back over to you three. "Hey I think it would be better for you to accept the 5 A's she's given you and go to the level you're supposed to be at." Michael nods. "Yeah, but next semester I want to make sure you pass!" Lindsay slaps Michael. "YOU'RE A FUCKING MORON." 

"So Ryan what were you doing after class today?" Ryan looks at you. "I don't know why?" You shrug. You and Ryan get up heading out leaving Lindsay and Michael. "Hey I need to talk to Geoff catch up later?" Ryan looks at you."Yeah, did you want to come over after?" Ryan smiles. "Sure. I'll see you around 5?" You nod and wave bye to Ryan. You realized Ryan drove you both today and before you could remind him he's long gone. 

"Hey, Ali can we just talk about it?" You over heard Michael's voice coming from your professor's office. "No Michael, why are you even taking my class? Is it to rub it in my face?" "NO! you know I love you! that hasn't changed." You hear something shatter. "IF YOU LOVED ME even alittle michael, you wouldn't have slept with someone else." Michael is silent, you open the door wider and walk in. "That explains alot." They both look at you, surprised. "Oh hey Nikki... Professor this is Ryan's friend Nikki, she's your new student." The professor puts on a smile and shakes your hand. "It's nice to meet you." You smile lightly. "So you guys use to date?" You ask closing the door as you walked in. "we use to be engaged, but I got scared and I cheated on her... The night before our wedding..." Michael looks down. "With Lindsay?" You look over at the Professor and she shakes her head. "No, Lindsay wouldn't do that to me. She's the one who walked in on them, she took a picture for proof." You tilt your head. "Then why are they together now?" You hear the door creak open. "Because somewhere along the way we fell in love, and I asked Ali if it would be okay. She said yeah and I keep making sure." You turn around to a picture of michael and a blonde girl. "Her name is Kathrine." 

You sit down pull out your phone and text Ryan. 

N: Hey so you drove us both here so i'm stuck here until you are ready.

R: Haha I forgot I drove. I'll be done shortly, would it be cool if we stopped by my place to get a change of close? I don't want to risk wearing the same clothes again. ;P 

N: Yeah it's cool, You think you're going to stay the night again? 

R: Maybe! haha, no just in case.

N: okay.

After 10 minutes of silence you hear a knock on the door and Ryan walks in. "how did you know I was here?" He looks at Michael. "Just a guess." You get up and walk with Ryan to his car. You both get in and sit there for a few minutes. "Michael isn't a bad guy... He's just got some issues." You look at ryan. "I don't think you can love two people at once." Ryan nods. "Yeah I agree." You notice he has a pained expression. "Kathrine." You see him wince. "I see." You grab his hand, and he looks at you.


	5. So Much Laundry So Little Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo sorry guys

You arrive at a town house, and you both get out. He unlocks the door and you step in and see a big guy with a beard. "Who are you?" His voice was a little bit higher than Ryan's. "This is Nikki, she's my friend we met yesterday. We'll only be a minute." The bearded guy nods. "Hi Nikki, I'm Jack it's nice to meet you." You notice Ryan open a door, you make your way to the door and head down the stairs. "So he's your roommate?" You stand at the bottom of the stairs as you see Ryan changing. "Well, after my last relationship I had no place to stay, and since Geoff is a teacher and has a family it was easier to live with Jack and Caiti, since well... Michael and I kind of... anyways and no fucking way I'm going to live with Gavin and Meg." You chuckle.

Ryan grabs another bag and puts a few change of clothes. "Planning on staying for a while?" You lean against the door frame." Ryan turns around and looks at you. "Well I figured if we are going to keep this up then I should have a few change of clothes." You both chuckle and head out to the car. You guide him back to your apartment. You walk up to the door 37A and unlock it, opening the door to find the one person you thought you had left back in New York. "Ash.... what are you doing here?" This tall guy with dark brown hair sitting in the bar stool turns to face you. "Well, when I heard you moved to Austin I decided that I needed to find you and bring you back." You throw your bag down on the ground and rush towards Ash. "Nikki stop!" Ryan grabs your arm and pulls you back. "Who the hell is this guy? You think you can replace me?" Ryan pulls out a knife stepping in between you and Ash.

Ash smirks and pulls out his knife. "Aw cute you brought a knife, great pick Nikki. He carries a knife." You step in front of Ryan and punch Ash in the face. "Better than an abusive stalker. You have 5 seconds to get, before I call the cops. Let's not forget where you're suppose to be." Ash gets up and walks out the door. "So is that your ex?" You turn around to Ryan. "So did you want to order something? I heard there's a new restaurant that just opened up down the street." Ryan comes up to you and puts a hand on your shoulder. "Nikki..." You sighed. "Ashton isn't an ex boyfriend ...He's my ex best friend. When we got into high school he got clingy, manipulative... stalker like, and it only got worse when we got to university. I had enough proof of his actions and got a restraining order, but he didn't care. Then one night a friend of mine and I were walking back to the dorms and he just came out of nowhere and stabbed my friend thinking they were my boy friend. So I called the cops and he got arrested and turns out that wasn't the first time." You turn to Ryan. "I guess it's been that kind of day." You smile a little. "The dirty laundry has to be washed at some point." Ryan returns the faint smile. "Or burned and replaced." You smile a little more and walk to the couch and call the police.

After the police have come and talked to you both and found him in the hall with a gun, where he got it no one knows. You and Ryan sit and watch tv, Binging on Supernatural. A few weeks go by, same thing happens, You both wake up, go to school, come back play and watch, and then talk for hours. Talking about everything and nothing all at the same time. "So Nikki, where do you see yourself in 5 years?" Ryan says sipping his Diet coke. "I don't know, working for a video game company developing something awesome." You look at Ryan from the edge of your ds. "What about you?" Ryan chokes slightly. "Well, I thought I'd be married by now, so I guess married... hopefully. Or at least engaged to someone." You put down your ds. "Don't you have to be dating someone for that?" Ryan throws a pillow at you. "Yeah and don't you need a job to work for a game developer?" You throw the pillow back. "So you and Katherine.." Ryan looks down at the pillow. "Yeah, it was three days before." You get up and hug him. "I'm so sorry, but you seem fine now." Ryan hugs you back but a little bit tighter. "I have you to thank for that." You felt your face burn slightly. "Me? What did I do?" Ryan pulls away, tears welling up in his eyes.

You both sit in silence for a few hours. "You know, you helped me a lot, you made me feel like I wasn't alone and like I had someone I could be around and not have to pretend everything was okay, because when I'm around you, I genuinely feel fine. So Thank you." You grab Ryan's hand and just hold it. "You're welcome."

The next day you wake up to find that Ryan isn't there, you get up and shower and get ready for class. You go to the parking lot and see the empty space where Ryan's car usually is. You head to your bike and drive to school, Ryan doesn't show up to class. After class you go to his place and find his stuff is gone. You call Jack and Geoff, they know just about as much as you. You go back to your apartment, as soon as you open the door you hear muffled voices in the spare room. "No, I can't tell her... What if she doesn't feel the same way?" Ryan's voice echoed. 'Who.. who is he talking about.' You thought to yourself. "Michael, please just talk to her..." You back away from the door and go to your room, changing into your normal at home clothes, shorts and a sweater.

"Ryan you here?" Ryan opens the door. "Hey... I'm sorry to do this after I did it already but, could I live here for a little while?" You plop down and stare at him. "What did you already do?" Ryan looks at the room then back at you. "Moved in." You chuckle. "Only if you tell me what you were talking about on the phone with michael." Ryan looks down. "I um... Michael is having issues and he just wanted me advice." You glare at Ryan. "Tell the truth Ryan." Ryan sighs and sits down. "I have these feelings for a girl and I don't know how to tell her, I'm scared of being rejected." you look at him with a slightly sad expression. "Oh, well if you want the opinion of a girl, Just grow a pair and tell her. If she rejects you then she is dumb. You're an amazing guy. Any girl would be lucky to be dating you Ryan. I mean it." Ryan looks at you. "I like you, a lot. I think about you all the time, I like spending time with you, even if we aren't doing anything, these past few weeks have been the happiest in a long time." You spit out some coke. "What?" Ryan gets up and wipes your face with his sleeve then kisses you. "I want you to be my girl friend." Your face starts to burn and you just sit there dazed.


	6. One Crazy Night

"Are you fucking serious?" You stand up and turn around blushing like crazy. "I actually am... Nikki, I'm sorry. I'll move my stuff... I'll leave you alone." You try and stop him but Ryan was already out the door. You open your front door and run after him but by the time you did he was gone. You went back and twisted the doorknob but it wouldn't open. You locked yourself out like an Idiot. You call Ryan but here his phone go off inside your apartment. "Damn it..." He was the only other person in the world with a key to your apartment and he was nowhere to be found. 

You walk outside and climb up your fire escape, and to no avail your windows are locked. "SON OF A BITCH!" You yell. "What's wrong Nikki?" You heard a familiar British accent from below. "GAVIN!" You parkour your way down and hug gavin. "do you know where Ryan is?" Gavin laughs. "Of course, he's in your apartment isn't he?" You look down and push Gavin roughly. "He left..." Gavin gives you a worried look. "Want to talk about it love?" You sit down and curl up. "No... he wouldn't let me respond... fucking idiot..." You put your head in your folded arms and cry silently. You feel someone sit down next to you and wrap their arm around you, you assumed it was Gavin. "So I guess he told you then." You heard a slightly husky and bit sad sounding voice coming from the person next to you and you pick your head up and look at Michael. 

Gavin walks over to the glass door of your building and knocks. You and Michael looks over and Ryan opens the door and immediately closes the door. You hear slight mumbles from the door and then silence. You and michael sit there for what seems like hours, though it's only been 10 minutes. "ARE YOU FUCKING MENTAL?!" You heard Gavin yell, the glass door swung open and he threw the spare keys at you and walked away. "Gav? you get up and run after Gavin leaving both our keys and phone with Michael.

"Are you okay Gavin you seem pissed.." You panted after catching up to him. "Ryan's a fucking moron... he just assumed you didn't like him. I get that he got hurt once, and that it takes time but out of all people he should know to trust you! I can't deal with him right now, he's making me fucking angry." Gavin reached a Black Chevy Camaro and got in, You noticed a guy with short hair and a purple hoodie and glasses, you couldn't get a good look since you had about 5 seconds from the door opening and closing. 

You walk back to your apartment and notice Michael is gone, along with your phone and keys. You climb the fire escape once again, and see him and ryan on the couch. You knock on the window and Michael lets you in. You climb in and walk to the kitchen and grab a beer, a diet coke and a arizona green tea, handing the drinks out regardless if they want one or not. You just stand there sipping from your drink staring at Ryan, while Ryan is staring at the floor and Michael is looking to the side. 

"I do like you Ryan, but I wish you would have talked to me instead of running off. I'm not going to hurt you like Katherine did." You said monotoned and bluntly. Ryan looks up at you with a shocked expression. "But because you ran off without talking to me and assuming I don't return your feelings, i think we'd need more time before we can make this a real relationship." Ryan gets up. "You can stay here though." Ryan walks over to you and hugs you tight. "Thank you Michael for getting him in here. Michael nods and gets up and heads to the door, only opening it to see Geoff and Jack standing there in mid knock.

"Did we have something planned?" Michael turns to look at you and you nod and pick up the controller and hit on. "Halo." Michael face palms and turns around. "Where's Gavin?" You heard Geoff asked in his pre pubescent forty-year-old voice. "I don't think he will be joining us today, he got into a camaro with some guy in a purple hoodie." You say sitting next to Ryan like usual. The four guys look at you with a shocked expression. "Did he say anything to you?" You look at them slightly weirded out. "No?" You pick up your tea and sip from it. "Good, that guy is a fuck face." You roll your eyes. "Everyone is a fuck face in your eyes Geoff." You chuckle a little. "Yes, but this guy..." Geoff picked up his phone and called Gavin. 

"WHAT tHE HelL are you DOInG with RaYyy?" Yet again his 40 year old prepubescent voice comes through. After a minute Geoff throws his phone. "So did you know Meg broke up with Gavin?" Geoff sits down in the big chair next to the futon. Jack and Geoff give Ryan a look. "Well, that's fucking great." Ryan says changing the game to GTA and inviting "BrownMan" and "GavinoFree" to the game. Within seconds they accept and you see Ryan kill Gavin a thousand times. 

Before the 1001st time can occur you turn off the system and stand up, facing them. "What aren't you assholes telling me?" They look at you not saying anything. "Jack, please" Jack looks down. You pick up Michael's phone and calls Gavin.

G: Hey Micco what's up? Why is Ryan killing me over and over?

N: What are they not telling me?

G: Nikki?

N: No shit. now tell me. you jerks never keep anything from me.

G: Nikki... Not now, please.

N: GAVIN DAVID FREE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW

you hear shuffling and a door open and close followed by heavy breathing

N: Gavin...

G: I love you.... 

You hang up the phone and throw is on the floor.

You look at them pissed. "You didn't want to live with Gavin because he doesn't have his own place... and I was the only one with a free room." Ryan nods. "You also called Michael because you knew that Gavin 'loves' me." Ryan shakes his head. "I didn't find out until he came and talked to me earlier when you were outside. I talked to Michael because Geoff wouldn't help and Jack was busy." You sigh angrily and walk to your room slamming the door. "WHO THE FUCK IS RAY?" You swing open your door and you see the lightly tanned black haired nerd with glasses standing next to Gavin. "Uh, Hi I'm Ray, nice to meet you." You take a deep breath. "Gavin. i'm sorry -" "It's okay love, I shouldn't have said it anyways. I know how you feel about Ryan and how he feels about you. It's more of a infatuation." Gavin said sheepishly taking a seat on the floor. 

You sigh and lean against the door frame. "Why does it have to be so dramatic?" Geoff shrugs. "Crazy things happen." You smirk and sit back down on the couch. "Hey Gav get two controllers out and get a drink. It's Halo night, also your turn to pay bitch." Gavin gets up walking over to the gaming closet and opens the doors, Ray makes a sound of amazement, you all laugh and Gavin orders.


	7. Lily and Tuxedo Mask

You sit up in your bed you look around. "Where the fuck am I?" You reach for Ryan only to feel an empty spot on the bed. You get out of bed and open your door, and walk around the apartment you walk past a mirror and stop. You notice your hair is a different color and see a black Lotus flower on your neck. "The hell?" you whisper to yourself reaching for the tattoo. "Honey?" You turn around and see Ray standing by what appears to be the front door. "Honey? I'm not your honey!" You stare at Ray. "Are you still mad that I went on that heist?" You tilt your head. "Heist? What the fuck are you talking about where is Ryan?" Ray becomes very serious and walks towards you grabbing your arm. "What did he do to you?" Ray stared at you over his glasses. "Nothing? He's my boyfriend." Ray stepped back. "You're...what? Are you okay Lily? You hate Ryan..." "Lily?" You whisper to yourself, you look at the kitchen counter and notice a purse. You walk over and grab a wallet from the purse and see a driver's license with your reflection on it. 

"Lilith Masterson. 24 years old San Fierro" You look at Ray who has a very worried look. "Look Ray I don't know what's going on here but i'm not Lily. My name is Nikki. Where am I?" Ray walks towards you slowly. "Okay Nikki, you're in Los Santos, you're name is Lily and you're the Ceo of Los Santos Air Lines and Geoff's daughter. You supply us with our jets and planes." You drop the wallet... "Los santos... WAIT LIKE GTA FIVE?!" Ray sighs. "Honey you're tired you need to go to bed, we can't have you being stressed, it's not good for the baby." Ray takes your arm and leads you to the bed and lays you down. "BABY?!" You sit back up and feel a pinch in your stomach. "OH COME ON! LILITH HOW DO YOU NOT FUCKING REMEMBER YOUR HUSBAND AND THAT YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Ray groans and falls on the floor. "Just please go to bed... I'm tired and need to go bandage my arm up. Gavin shot me, I don't know why Geoff gives him a gun if he's not responsible enough." 

You lay back down and fall asleep. You wake up and hear mumbling and hushed voices beyond the door. You get up carefully and put your ear up to the door. "I don't know what to do Geoff, she's talking about being a girl named Nikki.... why would she want to be called that? Does she want our enemies to find her?" You make a face and continue to listen. "Ray maybe she was confused for a second... She hasn't talked about Ryan in a long time, not after what he did..." You open the door abruptly with the most wrathful face. "After he did what?" You hissed, Geoff and Ray look at you then back at each other, as if to telepathically figuring out who should talk to you. "Dear, do you not remember?" You walk over to Geoff. "No Geoff I don't." Geoff gives you a stern look. "Okay, He cheated on you, he proposed to you then cheated on you, outed your identity and put a bounty on your head. He broke your heart and left you to die, why you demanded me to let him back in our family baffles me. But you're happy with Ray and you're going to be a mom and you're safe. That's all a father could want." Geoff hugs you and kisses your forehead. You watch as Ray turns on the tv and gets a drink ready for Geoff. 

You watch the screen as a man with black pulled back hair and skull face paint pops up on the screen. "Daddy why is Ryan on the screen?" You said as normally as ever, yet confused at yourself. 'Why did I call Geoff Daddy? How do I know that's Ryan' You thought to yourself. "Honey, You okay now?" Ray hands the drink to Geoff, and then walks over to you. You look at Ray and decide to play along. "Yeah, I just forgot who I was for a little while. I'm sorry to have worried you." Ray smiles and kisses your cheek. "NoO, None of that." Geoff says pulling Ray away from you. "Daddy, You're pretty much a grandfather as is, you have to get use to us being married at some point." Geoff opens his mouth to say something but his phone cuts him off. 

"Who is this?" Geoff answers. "Jack. I assume you've seen the news." You lean in as hear a woman's voice. "Yes, what the hell did he do this time..." Geoff looks at you and then back at the screen. "He did the heist by himself and got caught." Geoff sighs angrily and walks over to the screen door and pulls back the blinds. "how much?" Geoff walks out on to the balcony. After about 5 minutes he comes back in. "What's going on?" Ray asks sounding annoyed. "We have to bail him out. But the only one who has enough to spare.... well..." Geoff looks at you, you smirk and get up. "Let's go visit him in prison then." 

After you showered and eaten, You Geoff and ray go down to the prison and you ask to see him, by yourself. You are led to the cell and you see Ryan. "Oh Lilith how nice of you to bail me out again! I thought you have forgotten about me." Ryan smirks and walks up to the cell door. "Go fuck yourself Ryan, You're the world's worst trash. I hear if I don't pay your bail you're stuck in here for life. I also found out that I can sue you, make your sentence longer but saying i never bailed you out the first four times and that you stole the money from me. But since I'm a nice person, I'll just let you rot." You turn around to a now shocked Ryan and smirk. 'Where the fuck did that come from? Does this Me really hate Ryan that much?' You thought to yourself as you left the holding cells. "You're all ours Mad King we finally got you for good." You heard a guard say. 

You get home and lay down on the bed thinking about this GTA life, it was nice and great. You didn't have to worry about money, you saw your bank account, fucking loaded. "Lily you want some tea?" You hear Ray's voice from the door frame, you make an attempt to look but you have this big round belly in the way. "Does the doctor say I can have tea?" You blurted out, at this point you assume it's because it's what you as lily would say and that it's just a reflex. "Yes, Jack looked at you yesterday, said you could have tea again." Ray comes in and sits next to you on the bed. You look up at him and smile. "Geoff wants you to come in tonight, we could really use your help since we are one man down." You sit up and give Ray this look of pure hatred. "WHAT ABOUT OUR BABY" Ray chuckles and grabs your hand. "It'll be alright, we just need to fly the plane." You groan and get up completely. "Okay. I guess we skip the tea, knowing daddy's he's probably ready."

You get to this beaten old office building and walk to the elevator and open the metal grate door and walk in and hit the button five. Once on level five you and Ray head the a completely black door, Ray knocks 2-2-3-1. The door opens a moment later and you're greeted by a lady in shorts and a hawaiian shirt. "Hey Jack." Jack steps aside and lets you in. "Your dad wants to see you." You and Ray walk over to these double doors. "Right on time! Hi honey, we have a change of plans.... We need you on the heist." You chuckle. "Ray said you needed me to fly the plane." Geoff gets a grimful look. "not this time sweetheart, I need you to go in the building... this heist can only work if you are there." You tilt your head. "ARE YOU ROBBING ME?" Geoff shakes his head. "Nope, just your main competitor." You look down. "So you want me to go in and do what?" Geoff throws a newspaper at you. "I need you to answer this." You pick up and look at the article LILITH MASTERSON IS A FRAUD. "I'M THE FRAUD THAT'S FUCKING GREAT!" After an hour of planning you all get in the cars and head to the Headquarters of your rival Airline: San Fierro Air. You get out and head to the Ceo's office. "Patrick we have to talk about who the real fraud is, I started up my airlines 6 years before you." You slam the newspaper on his desk. "Yes, you did. I never called you a fraud... If you looked at more than just the front page, you'd see that my airline is also being shamed." You grab your stomach and wince in pain. "Oh god..." Patrick gets up and helps you to a chair. This man was once your dear friend, he knew everything about you, well as Lilith. "I believe your water just broke." Patrick says looking at the wet stain on your seat. "Get my phone please." Patrick hands you your purse and you pull out your phone and call Ray. "It's time, please hurry. I'm in patrick's office." You hear Ray skid and start speeding. 

After what felt like an eternity you received a healthy baby girl. You and Ray look at her and smile at each other only to get interrupted by Geoff who came in crying like an idiot. 

Moments later your alarm went off and you woke up, slapped your alarm and sat up rubbing your eyes. You look to your left and see Ryan laying there sleeping. You get out of bed and head to the bathroom and look in the mirror, you're you: Nikki. You start the shower and let it run for a few minutes before getting in. "I guess it was all a dream." You sighed. You got out of the shower and got dressed, headed to the kitchen and started the coffee maker. You felt someone behind you wrapping their arms around your waist and kissing your neck gently. You turn around and smile, Ryan smiled back and kissed you.


	8. good news?

You roll over to your blaring alarm clock and notice that it's 8:45 am, you rush out of bed and turn around and Ryan is still asleep. "RYAN WAKE UP WE'RE LATE!" Ryan doesn't move and you smack him with a pillow, still doesn't move. You walk around the bed and kneel down and whack him in the face with the pillow. "i'm awake" you hear him mumble. You rush into the shower and once you're out Ryan is sitting on the foot of the bed staring at his phone. "We're not late, it's sunday. Gavin turned the alarm on last night to prank us." You pick up your phone and click the power button. - Sunday 9:20 am April 1st- "MOTHER FUCKER!" You slide open your phone to yell at Gavin. "I already yelled at him." Ryan lays back and covers his face with a pillow. You get dressed and head to the kitchen, starting a pot of coffee. "You want breakfast?" You yell into the bedroom but Ryan's already fast a sleep. 

Over the past two months, You and Ryan have decided to make the spare room an office for editing videos and record those videos. You and Ryan share a room, which means a bed. The guys basically live in your apartment. Taking turns ordering pizza and playing various games. You left Ryan's bed in the office incase one of the guys, mostly Gavin, needs to crash after too many drinks. Ryan tends to lock your bedroom door on those nights, obviously still not trusting Gavin or his feelings. 

You walk back into your room and crawl on the bed and kiss Ryan's cheek. "Vairia said she was going to come over later with Ray." Ryan looks over at you. "Isn't it weird we are hanging out with our theater teacher?" You shrug. "I mean this is the most amount of friends i've ever had. So i'm not really well informed on the rules." You laugh. "Shut up, it's too early to be snarky." Ryan sits up and takes your coffee. "HEY YOU ASSHOLE THAT'S MINE!" You reach for it and Ryan laughs like the mad king. "I DON'T SEE YOUR NAME ON IT!" You give him a look that screams "are you fucking kidding me" as he looks at the mug that clearly says in big letters 'NIKKI'. Ryan hands you your coffee after taking yet another sip, getting up and heading into the shower. 

You decide to make breakfast and make him a cup of coffee. "What's going on today other than Vairia and Ray coming?" You look at your phone. "Um, apparently family game night with the ramsey's and crew.... Michael and Lindsey, Gavin and Meg, Jack and Caiti, Vairia and Ray, basically all of us in one room playing a game..." Ryan gives you a look and you throw it right back at him. 

~song of storms~ INCOMING CALL MICHAEL 

"Good morning sunshine!" You answer. 

M: Oh why hello beautiful, I see you got the shit storm text as well. 

N: Oh yes, HOW THE FUCK IS THAT GOING TO WORK?!

M: I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! IT WAS GAVIN'S IDEA

N: Did you know that, that mother fucker turned on my alarm to go off this morning. I thought i was fucking late.

M: - laughing- REALLY?! That's hilarious. Yeah he slept over last night and he made linds and i piss ourselves, thought he was being funny, threw the pissed covered sheets on him. 

N: Fucking sweet. So Vairia and Ray are coming over... Did you want to come hang out too? They should be here around 12.

M: Um, hold on let me ask the demon. 

-off in the distance- HEY LINDSEY DID YOU WANNA HANG OUT WITH NIKKI, RAY, RYAN AND VIARIA TODAY BEFORE HEADING TO GEOFF'S?

L: you talking to my wife?

~Oh side note these two are your BEST friends, Ryan isn't worried. He likes to see you be yourself. 

You hear someone running to the phone. 

L: Hey sexy, what's up you want to see me? 

N: of fucking course i do! But Michael is invited too wouldn't want to leave him out. 

you both laugh. You both hang up, no goodbyes needed. 

You put your phone down and head over to the door, and you see the door on the other side of the hall open up. Michael and Lindsey moved across the hall. which meant you spent more time with them than anyone else. 

"So when did you start cheating on us with Ray and Vairia?" You look at michael. "Well, i haven't cheated i can have other friends can't i?" You close the door. "yeah, friends but not best friends." Michael sat down. You rolled your eyes and point the the pan that's currently making scrambled eyes. They both nod yes as if you had to ask. You get four other eggs ready and add them to the pan which had been on low. 

You guys eat and sit around and you hear the buzzer go off and Ryan heads to the box and lets them in. Ray opens your door with a box of doughnuts. "WHY THE HELL ARE THEY HERE?" You stand up and take the doughnuts. "Because they are my best friends, where is Vairia?" Ray looks down. "She's uh.. not feeling too great." You look over at him. "Is she sick?" Ray sits down next to michael. "Uh, yeah kind of." You give him an annoyed look. "She either is or isn't." Ray shoves a doughnut in his face. "It's a kind of sick. But it's not something you can catch." You stare at him. "So she's pregnant." Ray stops chewing and stares at you like you're a wizard. "How did you..." You roll your eyes. "It doesn't take a genius Ray." 

"My girlfriend is Pregnant, my ex wants me back, my dog is sick, my mom is telling me that i need to get married, my best friend wants to bang my girlfriend, and Michael ate the doughnut i wanted. I would say i got a lot going on. so sorry i'm not a genius, i just found out today." You look up at Ray staring down. "What's up with your ex?" Ryan asks eating a fourth dough nut. "I FUCKING MADE YOU GUYS BREAKFAST STOP EATING THE DOUGHNUTS!" You smack Ryan. "Well, she tells me that she's sorry, and that it was an accident and that she made a mistake. Then Vairia, told her to get lost because she fucked up and it was too late. That's when i found out she was pregnant. The last month of morning sickness wasn't a big enough clue or the fact that she kept talking about baby names." You look at him. "What have you picked out?" Ray looks at you. "Well for a girl she wants victoria, a boy ... James, wants to name him after her brother... I think he should feel honored." Ryan nods. "I'm sure he does." Ray and Ryan just look at Each other. "I think he also wants to kick your ass for getting her pregnant." 

Everyone looks at Ryan. "Ryan?" Ryan sighs and looks at you. 

~Paint it black~ Alexandra Calling 

Ryan: Hey

A: Did Ray tell you?

Ry: Yeah he did

A: So? You're going to be an uncle. Aren't you excited?

Ry: I would be if, it weren't a mistake.

A: A MISTAKE?! I've been with him for 3 years James, we're engaged for crying out loud!

Ry: Engaged?!

Ryan stands up and walks out onto the fire escape, closing the window behind him. 

Ry: So you went from Michael to Ray and it hasn't occurred to you that those two are best friends?

A: Ryan seriously? 

The room fell silent, and all could be heard was muffled angry tones coming from the window. 

"I'm lost..." You look at them. "So Ray, you know you're going to get shit for that. Do the others know?" Ray shakes his head, "I was here to tell him first but then you two were here and I got a little nervous." You tilt your head. "What's going on?" Ray looks at you. "Hi i'm Ray, Michael's best friend, I'm also the one who is engaged to his ex and your boy's sister, whom you didn't know was his sister. Only because no one thought it was important considering the relationship between Michael and the siblings." 

You stand up and open the window going through it and closing it. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" You yelled. Ryan looking over at you. "Alexandra I have to go...." Ryan hangs up and sits on the step. "Because I didn't want the complications of everything to be too much. She's your teacher, her ex and my ex had a thing.... a lot has happened." You sigh. "That would have raised questions... but I would have liked to know... why keep it from me?" Ryan looks you dead in the eyes. "Because we had a falling out, and for a long time, about 5 years we hadn't talked... and not to sound like a dick but i forgot i had a sister. She obviously changed her name and changed her life. So it feels like I don't have one... I'm just worried that she'll have another miscarriage." Ryan looks down and tears fall, you walk over and hug him. You head over to the window but overhear the conversation in the apartment.

"Michael, how long was the pregnancy?" Michael looks at Ray. "5 months..." Ray continues to look down and takes off his glasses. "the doctor says there's nothing to worry about, but i'm still scared." You could hear the heartbreak in his voice.


	9. Spoiler Alert: Backstory!

"Ray it'll be okay, the doctor said so!" Michael gives him a slightly cheerful tone. "Yeah, but the doctor also said it was fine for you two, and I know she's scared, I know her better than anyone else. I wish she wouldn't treat me like she did you, it's not fair. She knows i can see through it." Ray wipes his face and stands up. 

"That was a little harsh wasn't it?" You walk back into the apartment. Ray turns to you. "No, considering." Michael blocked Ray from speaking. "Considering?" Ray sighs. "it's kind of a long story. but if you want i'll explain everything. Spoiler Alert: Drama." You sit down and see Ryan coming back in. You look at ray and nod. 

'So back in middle school I met this girl who was a year younger than me at the bus stop, she was a grade higher, which of course i thought was strange. I saw her every morning at the bus stop and i would talk to her. After a while she became like my best friend, we did everything together, played video games, play tag, going outside. She was probably the only friend i had back then that i actually cared about. When it came time for high school, i made a few friends in my english class, Gavin and Michael, who i of course had to introduce to my best friend. 

So one day i finally get around to introducing them, they seemed to hit it off rather quickly. Michael and her had three classes together. Mid way through our sophomore year Michael and her seemed to have gotten closer, it didn't really bother me too much, until the weekend before valentine's day. I had bought a stupid card and a stupid rose and I was ready to ask her out, but when i walked towards her locker i noticed gavin standing still with this shocked look. Michael was asking her out, and i could feel my heart shatter from the words coming out of her mouth. That was the beginning of the Vairia X Michael era, All michael all the time. Heartbroken and depressed I distanced myself from them, being selfish. Her freshman year of college, is when everything started to crumble, Michael would go and visit her pretty often.

One day how ever Michael went to a party with her and noticed this girl from across the room who he knew, Ryan's fiance. Kath-mary... He decided to talk to her while the siblings were talking. The next thing they knew the two were gone, they asked around." 

"I had left with her, and at that point in time i wanted her, i was too intoxicated to think straight." Michael interjected. 

"They didn't think anything of it until ryan walked his sister back to her dorm room. when they heard loud moans, they opened the door to a room full of heartbreak. She called me and I came over and i held her as she cried her eyes out. I helped her through everything, She was pregnant and the father wasn't in the picture, until he found out that is. I didn't want to hear about the baby, i wanted nothing to do with it, or michael. I was so mad at him for a long time, and it wasn't fair of me. Him and I made up and she understood it, and over the past few years she's come to move on too." Ray sighs. 

"How long ago was all this?" You look at him. "Well, they broke up 4 years ago, we got together 3 years ago." You look at ryan. "So you really would have been married by now..." Ryan nods slowly. 

Ray gets up and slowly walks to the door. "You don't have to go." You said quickly getting up. "No, but i should. I kind of ruined the mood." Ray opens the door. 

"How long have you been in love with her?" You ask bluntly. "Ray turns around with a slight smile on his face. "For a long time." With that he's gone. You get up and walk into the kitchen and get yourself a glass of iced coffee. "did you know how he felt?" You asked michael never turning to look at him. "Yeah, I knew when he introduced us, but because i was selfish i went for her anyways." Michael put his face in his hands. You nod and sit down next to ryan. "Well, that was stupid of you." Michael nods. "I guess i'll get going too. sorry." You nod, knowing you can't stop him, Lindsay follows.

You look at ryan and kiss his cheek. "You okay?" Ryan nods. "Kathrine." He just looks at you and kisses your nose. "She's not you, she doesn't have my heart anymore."


	10. Announcements

"RAY!" You yell in a huff, Ryan's car broke down on the way to the hospital so you and Ryan ran. "Hey guys." Ray says turning looking worried. "She's still in labor and the doctors asked for me to leave even though i'm the father...." Ray starts pacing. "Further than I ever got..." Michael's voice can be heard from the waiting area. "THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU MICHAEL..." Ray snapped. "Ray... it's going to be okay.." Ryan said walking into the room. "She has requested her brother James.. Is he here?" The doctor announced. Ryan followed him, You looking at Ray and rubbed his arm. About 10 minutes later, but feels like an eternity, Ryan comes out. "Ray you should get in there..." Ryan says with a tone of sadness. 

You hug Ryan as he comes back out. About an hour later Ray swing the door open and asks for you and Ryan into the room. You look at Ryan and he smiles down at you and grabs your hand. After walking into the room you see Vairia holding a cute squishy baby. "The mad king is a mad uncle." Vairia says with a stray tear running down her face. You grip Ryan's hand. "He's so cute." You smile at the baby in the blue blanket. "yeah SHE is." Ray corrects you. "I wanted her to have a blue blanket to go with her blue eyes, because god knows she probably shouldn't have them." Vairia says and Ryan nods.

About 3 months later you decide it's time to have a party to celebrate and give some very big news to your best friends. "Ryan... do we have everything?!" You check your list frantically. "Yes sweetie. Everything will be fine." With that you heard a knock at your door, you send ryan to answer it while you close the spare room door. 

"Hey Nikki! It's been so long!" Geoff said hugging you then giving you a weird look. Everyone shows up and you grab the cake from the fridge. "Hey guys! So... what are we celebrating?" Jack asks sitting down. You look at Ryan who just smiles as you. "So We have some news!" You smile brightly. "FINALLY!" Ray says eating a cookie. "What?" You look curiously at him. "You're announcing you're getting married right?" Ray says cookie spilling out of his mouth. "No you slob, Vairia please control your husband." Vairia glares and shakes her head at Ray jokingly. You clear your throat and look at Ryan for approval and he nods, you move over to the spare room and grab the handle with your back facing the door. 

"We're actually... having a baby!" You open and swing the door open to a purple walled fully stocked nursery. Vairia and Ray seem the most surprised, though they actually helped you with the room and the party. "BUT NOT ONLY THAT!" Ryan held the knife to the cake. "We also are going to find out the gender of this baby!" You said excited. Ryan cuts open the cake and it's pink, but with blue swirls, Ray thought it would be cool to have a fun cake. "So twins?" Geoff asks "OH GOD NO!" You yell. "No it's a girl i just thought it would look cool. and it does so kudos to me." Ray says all proud of himself. 

After the party you and Ryan collapse on the sofa and giggle. Ryan places his hand on your belly. "I never knew that this kind of happiness could exist." Ryan says into your shoulder. He moves to the floor and kneels down grabbing your hands. "Nikki, Over the past year you have helped me so much, I have done so many things I don't think I would have ever done. You showed me true love and compassion and you're giving me the one thing I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you for. I love you so much and I have thought long and hard about everything, you,me, this baby our life. And I know that this apartment isn't big enough, and I know we just finished that room... But I was hoping that we could... if you would make me the happiest man alive and move into a house with me." Ryan lifts your hands and kiss them. You glare at him with tears in your eyes. "Sure... Ryan..." Ryan smiles, pulling a small box out from under the couch. "Also will you throw another party celebrating a few new things?" You look at him. "Like what?" "Well for starts a new house, our graduations, my great job offer that I got today, and our engagement." You tilt your head. "When did we get en-" Ryan looks at you seriously. "Will you marry me nikki?" Ryan opens the box and you see the most beautiful Sapphire ring, the one you've been eyeing for the past 6 months at the antique store on the corner of the street with the grocery store.


	11. Unfortunate goodbyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I   
> AM  
> SOOOO  
> SOOORRRYYYY

You look at everything, there's a gazebo with blue and white ribbon with lilies and red roses tied in here and there, fold out chairs out for everyone, you walk down the aisle and smile to yourself. "Only 3 more hours..." You whisper to yourself. "YES AND YOU STILL NEED YOUR GODDAMN MAKE UP NIKKI!" Lindsay yells from the bridal party room. You look up and glare. "I'M FUCKING DREAMING HERE!" you yell back. "WELL THAT DREAM IS GOING TO BE A REALITY REAL FUCKING QUICKLY GET YOUR ASS IN HERE AND GET READY!" Lindsay yells back and you can hear Ryan chuckling from the alter. "You should listen to her you know, she's the one already married." You turn around and see Ryan still in his pajamas, just like you. "Well what about you?" Ryan walks up to you and hugs you. "Tuxedos are a bit easier than a wedding dress and I don't need to get my hair and makeup done." You giggle. "You sure?" You pull away and head to the Bridal party room and let Lindsay slap some makeup on you and let Caiti do your hair. Vairia wasn't to be found, and neither was Ray. 

You walk out on the balcony and look over the ocean, the sun was shining bright with just the right about of breeze. You had a natural eye look, with lightly blushed cheeks, you had a pale pink lipstick and your dress was lacey and floor length. You looked at your phone still nothing from Vairia and Ray. You were worried that they wouldn't make it. Lindsay opens the door and smiles. "It's time" You smile and walk to the door of the building that leads to the alter. You can hear the music on the other side of the door. You see your dad walking towards you with tears in his eyes. "It's time." You feel yourself tearing up. You both take a deep breath as you grab his arms and the doors open. 

Everyone turns to you, and you smile as the ring bearer and the flower girl walk to the beat of the music. You look up and see Ryan standing there with a look of pure amazement on his face and tears of joy in his eyes. You get to the altar and your dad takes an extra moment before giving you to Ryan, Glaring at him before he takes his seat and you shaking your head as he does so. 

"We are gathered here today, to Join Ryan and Nikki in Holy whatever." Michael paraphrases from the book. You and Ryan agreed it should be Michael, he has been through everything with you guys, as Michael continues and your ceremony comes to an end, you notice Vairia and Ray still aren't there, their daughter is, with Lindsay.

You walk down the aisle and walk into the ball room, high ceiling and a beautiful chandelier, pale blue tablecloths with white roses on every table. You smile brightly and you and Ryan make your way to the table, Lindsay sitting next to you and michael next to ryan. You see everyone dance and you watch Geoff dance with Millie like their at a father daughter dance. Not very well, Griffon cuts in and starts dancing with her daughter. 

You get up and grab Ryan's hand and you head to the floor and have your first dance. "I am so happy I decided to transfer after all, there was a moment where i didn't think i wanted to. You smile up at Ryan who is smiling back at you. You hear a clinking sound and look at Michael. 

"Now, as the Best Man i need to make a speech, because Gavin told me he'd pay me 50 quid." The rooms laughs. "These two have been the best couple since before they were an actual couple. they have helped me with my own marriage, and continue to help when they have the time. Being a parent is hard work I guess. They have done nothing except love each other everyday since they met. I know life and marriage can be hard, but i believe you guys got this down." You smile even brighter. "Now i want my quid!" Gavin reluctantly stands up and hands michael a 50. " WHERES MINE?" Ryan yells out. "I GOT YOU A BLOODY BLENDER" Gavin yells back. "I DON'T WANT A BLENDER, I WANT A NEW BABY ROOM." You glare at Ryan, your now husband. "YOU'RE HAVING ANOTHER ONE?" Michael exclaims. You shake your head. "Yeah, we are, a year after the first one." You laugh and hugs the man you just married. 

Nearing the end of the evening you see a horrified look on lindsay's face. "Lindsay are you okay?" "WHAT?!" You look at Ryan he has tears coming down his face. ".... Ray and Vairia.... They're dead.... They got hit by a semi truck at a gas station two miles back..." Michael says solemnly.


End file.
